1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for achieving dissipation of sea wave energies and forces, and more particularly the invention is seen to relate to an arrangement of apparatus that is selectively disposed to interfere with and breakup an oncoming sea wave form front with floatable or inflatable apparatus and having fluid check valves for selectively passing or retaining fluids within buoyant members.
An existant need has been long found present that requires reducing, eliminating and modulating the force of sea wave form fronts that cause erosion and beach shifting of sands, gravel and the like.
For years and as is well known in the present time frame, natural rocks, pilings and some artificial efforts are found to modify the effect of erosion and sand drifting on ocean beaches, some beaches of the Great Lakes and beaches on sea coasts.
Other types of breakwater elements are found to require upkeep, management or maintenance, yet are not available such that they can be selectively unused in summer and under non-storm conditions where it is found allowable to sink buoys until the winter or storm-condition seasons, so that beaches are allowed to have waves of good significance during the resort season, and then, upon anticipation of storms, inclement weather, and seasonal hurricanes, selectively raise the buoys until the winter or storm-condition cease.
By use of a plurality of selectively buoyant members facing a wave front and impacting with the energy thereof, it is seen that advantageous results are attained not previously known or otherwise contemplated in any of the prior and background prior art.
The invention relates further to a device providing for the use of the floating sea wave dissipator apparatus during certain seasons and sinking it during more severe and non-use seasons and the method of the manufacture thereof as more particularly described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art sea wave dissipator apparatus or devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,494,132, Logan; 3,640,075, LaPeyre; 3,691,774, Hard; 3,703,811, Smith; 3,757,527, Keller; 3,863,455, Fuller; 4,027,486, Dougherty; 4,048,802, Bowley; 4,104,424, Bretherick; 4,172,680, Brown; 4,234,266, Angioletti; 4,244,819, Ballu; and U.K. Pat. No. 2,068,300, Ashworth.
These patents relate to means of vigorously absorbing or reducing wave effects and LaPeyre shows a pump in a concrete form.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of sea wave dissipator apparatus or devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.